dofusfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Guilda
Guildas são permanentes grupos de jogadores. Nela você fala com todos os seus membros, usa sua experiência para nivelar a guilda e rouba resources, items e kamas com Coletores. Criação de uma Guilda As guildas são criadas no templo em (1,-9). Para chegar no templo, você deve atravessar a caverna em (-4,8), e logo por uma segunda caverna em (25,67). Para criar uma guilda, você deve possuir uma Pedra da União. Logotipos Quando uma Guilda é criada, um logotipo(ou símbolo) devem ser selecionados, junto com as cores da Guilda. Imagem: ºGuildaº A guilda é tipo um Clã bom clã é um tipo de símbo da família o clã é dormado em 2 jutons o gennin-jutsons e o nin-jutsons ele pode ser concervado e pode chamar outra pessoas p/ participar desse Clã a pessoa que criou o Clã pode ser muito forte ou fraca alguns Iops tem uma guilda mais é lvl: 5 eles tem mais chances p/ ter mais pontos na guilda em guanto mais ele luta mais a guilda ganha pontos existem guildas do lvl: 85 e outra do lvl: 12 mais algumas são de lvl: 1 ou de lvl: 2 tanto fais mais a guilda nunka se desfais... Nível da Guilda Como jogadores, guildas precisam de muita experiência acumulada para evoluir. Cada nível determina quantos membros e coletores (Perceptors) podem ter. Aqui uma lista de seus níveis e seus respectivos pontos de experiência para nivelar. Membros O máximo de membros da guilda é determinado pelo seu respectivo nível. Uma guilda pode ter 40 membros +1 a cada nível adquirido. Mínimo de Membros Uma guilda deve ter no mínimo 10 jogadores para ativar os seguintes comandos: * Mostrar o brasão da guilda. * Colocar Coletores. Guilda (Necessita de descrição) Postos dos Membros da Guilda Há um grande número de Postos (Ranks) que são nomeados aos membros da guilda, distribuídos de acordo com o nível do personagem ou por mérito. Esses postos são tipicamente usados para determinar os direitos de um membro dentro da guilda. Nem todas as Guildas usam todos os Postos, e nem todas as Guildas usam o mesmo Posto da mesma maneira. Os postos, em ordem hierárquica, são os seguintes: 1.Líder: O posto mais alto numa guilda. Só pode haver um líder. O líder determina os direitos e postos de todos os outros membros da guilda. 2.Segundo em Comando (Antigo Oficial, depois Braço Direito): O mais alto posto alcançável por um membro de guilda que não é o líder. O Segundo em Comando pode ter muitos ou todos os direitos. 3.Tesoureiro: Um posto de nível alto. Ele comumente vem com os direitos de coletar materiais e kamas do Coletor. 4.Protetor (Antigo Guardião): Um posto razoavelmente alto. Um Protetor é geralmente requerido para defender Coletores e pode vir a tomar conta dos kamas que seu coletor recebe. 5.Artesão (Antigo Fabricador): Esse posto geralmente é dado a alguém com alto nível de profissão e que pode também receber prioridade em materiais coletados de Coletores. 6.Reservista (Antigo Defensor): Membros deste posto têm poucos direitos de guilda e espera-se que protejam seu coletor nas batalhas, embora eles possam muitas vezes estabelecer suas próprias contribuições de experiência (XP) e coletar kamas de coletores colocados. 7.Servo: Um posto dado para membros que servem diretamente a um membro específico, geralmente Segundo no Comando ou Líder. 8.Guarda: Um membro que ajuda a defender Coletores em algumas ocasiões. 9.Batedor: Membro usado para ir até lugares distantes à procura de alguma coisa: pode ser para colocar um Coletor, detectar Coletores de outras guildas etc. 10.Espião: Um membro que possui um alinhamento e pertence à classe espiã. 11.Diplomata: Um membro que ajuda a melhorar as relações e a comunicação com outras guildas. 12.Secretário: Uma pessoa digna de confiança que freqüentemente possui múltiplos direitos significativos, como a administração dos pontos de experiência. 13.Caçador de Mascotes: Uma pessoa que mata animais de estimação ou uma pessoa com a profissão de açougueiro. 14.Traidor: Um traidor para a guilda. 15.Caçador ilegal: Uma pessoa que possui a profissão de caçador. 16.Caçador de tesouros: Uma pessoa que faz tudo por itens de conjuntos ou kamas. 17.Gatuno: Uma pessoa que rouba itens ou kamas dos outros. 18.Iniciado: Uma pessoa que tem uma profissão em baixo ou médio nível e é um aprendiz de um personagem de alto nível da guilda. 19.Infiltrador (“Assassino”): Um membro de alto nível que é enviado para desafiar e derrotar alguém por “vingança”, devido alguma ofensa feita contra a guilda. 20.Governador: Normalmente um membro que fica cuidando de certos departamentos de baixo nível e ajuda-os em seu funcionamento. 21.Musa: Uma fonte de inspiração. 22.Conselheiro: Um membro que encoraja os outros membros. 23.O Escolhido: Similar à aprendiz, mas muitas vezes escolhido pelo líder da guilda para eventualmente tomar seu lugar. 24.Guia: Uma pessoa que tem uma quantidade enorme de conhecimento sobre Dofus. 25.Mentor: Uma pessoa que é freqüentemente usada para treinar membros de baixo nível, em certos casos, de qualquer forma. 26.Recruta: Um posto usado para recrutar pessoas, onde, algumas vezes, o único direito é convidar novos membros. 27.Criador: Um membro da guilda que alimenta dragossauros e tem direitos envolvendo padoques. 28.Mercador: Normalmente um membro que vende recursos e itens obtidos de coletores para ajudar no sustento da guilda. 29.Aprendiz: Um membro da guilda que está sendo treinado por um membro de alto posto para trabalhos específicos. 30.Em avaliação (Antigo Em aprovação): O posto mais baixo. Ele é dado a novos membros. Eles normalmente têm pouquíssimos ou direito algum. 31.Punidor: Uma pessoa que te tortura. 32.Desertor: Uma pessoa suspeita de estar inativa, ou que deixou o jogo completamente. Essas pessoas são geralmente removidas da guilda após um curto período de tempo. 33.Perturbador: Um posto dado à pessoas que estão chateando, mas ao mesmo tempo, continuam humanas o bastante para permanecerem na guilda. 34.Penitente: Uma peste que ainda continua na guilda. Esses usuários são freqüentemente chutados para fora da guilda em caso de persistirem ultrapassando os limites. Eles normalmente também perdem seus direitos temporariamente. 35.Mascote: Esse posto é muitas vezes dado para o cara mais engraçado ou divertido da guilda. 36.Coletor infiltrado: (?) Category:Todas Coletores (PERCS) Os coletores , também chamados de perceptors ou PERCS, são uma espécie de centauro que você coloca em um mapa, e ele "rouba" uma certa porcentagem de itens das pessoas que caçam neste mapa. Os coletores possuem nível, e o nível dele é o mesmo nível da sua guilda. A resistência dele são por elementos e a perda de PA e PM também são iguais ao nível de sua guilda. Para aumentar a capacidade do coletor, você deve ir no botãozinho da guilda, e na segunda guia,acho que é "Personaliazação", você escolhe as magias para dar boost e os atributos do perc. Por exemplo, a cada nível que a guilda ganha, ele ganha pontos de boost. Eu recomendo que no começo você invista na magia Umbewitchement PRO LEVEL 1, e depois invista em uma magia de ataque, tipo Rocha, ou FLAME, ou CYCLONE, pro nível 1. Só o nível 1 já basta porque o trabalho de defender Coletores é dos membros da guilda (já vou comentar sobre defender coletores). Depois de colocar, por exemplo, Rocha e umbewitchement no level 1, o próximo passo é melhorar os atributos de coletagem. Um coletor tem atributos de coletar KAMAS, coletar EXP PRA GUILDA, e coletar RECURSOS E ITEMS. Eu recomendo colocar TODOS OS PONTOs RESTANTES DA GUILDA EM PPROBABILITY OF COLLECTING ITEMS**, porque assim ele vai coletar itens e recursos também. Quase todos os bons coletores de guildas tipo interference só tem rock level 1 umbewitchement level 1 e PROBABILITY of collecting items. Aqueles % recursos exp e kamas coletados não adiantam pra quase nada não....*** Pra coletar os items e recursos as pessoas da guilda devem ter o direito de coletar. Elas vão no mapa aonde está o Coletor e selecionam em GET THE TAX COLLECTED. Vai abrir uma lista de items . Ela escolhe os items que quer coletar e passa pro seu inventário. No final de tudo, uma mensagem vai informar à guilda os items que a pessoa coletou. Na maioria das vezes, quando o Coletor rouba um item caro de uma pessoa, ela fica insatisfeita e tenta pegar o item devolta. Nesse caso ela ATACA O COLETOR. Às vezes algumas pessoas atacam somente por diversão... Nesse caso, quando um coletor é atacado, a guilda recebe uma mensagem dizendo "THE COLLECTOR XX HAS BEEN ATTACKED IN AREA XX". A guilda então pode DEFENDER o coletor. É só selecionar na mensagem roxa 'collector has been attacked in area' que abre a janela de defensores. Pra entrar na lista de defensores (máximo 8), você seleciona um QUADRADO VAZIO antes que o tempo acabe. Pra ver quem ta atacando, ponha o cursor em cima do número de atacantes, que aparecera também o nível deles. Se você selecionar um quadrado que já está ocupado por outra pessoa, você corre o risco de acabar tirando-a da luta. Você deve então proteger o coletor e acabar com os autores do assalto. UM AVISO: SE O COLETOR CHEGAR AO PV 0, A LUTA ACABA E ELE MORRE. Por isso você não deve deixar que ele morra. Aí que entram as magias do coletor, tipo Rocha e umbewitchement. Se o coletor morrer ou a luta acabar, aparece no canal da guilda "THE COLLECTOR XX HAS BEEN ATTACKED AND DID NOT SURVIVE THE ASSAULT". Caso você consiga acabar com os atacantes, o coletor vai voltar à atividade de coleta e vai aparecer a mensagem "THE COLLECTOR XX HAS BEEN ATTACKED BUT SURVIVED THE ASSAULT".